Goodbye My Loves
by SilverCyanide
Summary: Heading into the kitchen he noticed an envelope sitting on the table. Moving closer he saw that it said ‘To Seiichi and Akaya’ on it in plain handwriting that could only have been that of his best friend, Sanada Genichiroh.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own PoT. I do, however, own a pot, and some kids at school seem to think I smoke pot.

**A/N:** Okay, for all who read _Shut Down Day_ you're probably like 'She's being lazy and not updating again.' Well...that's sorta true. Actually, the second chapter is just kind of this...mass that's gotten out of control and I'm trying to tame it. So, it's taking a while. If I had gotten it out by the date I wanted to (like...over a week ago) then this would have been posted with it. But SSD isn't nearly ready so I'm posting this now.

**EDIT:** Takes place when the Third Years are in their second year of Senior High and Akaya is in his first.

**EDIT EDIT: **4.14.07 - some changes were made. Thanks personality number 1 (that's the first twin who doesn't know what a real insult is. I do appreciate the concrit though, even if you can't write for shit).

* * *

It was 4:30 in the morning and Yukimura Seiichi awoke on the couch next to his boyfriend of two years, Kirihara Akaya. Glancing around the dark room he noticed that the kitchen light was on. Moving quietly so as not to wake the other boy he got up and went to turn the light off when he was stopped in his tracks by the crack of lightening and soon after the rumble of thunder. He glanced back at the curly-haired boy hoping he hadn't woken, seeing as he had never gotten over his fear of thunder. 

Heading into the kitchen he noticed an envelope sitting on the table. Moving closer he saw that it said 'To Seiichi and Akaya' on it in plain handwriting that could only have been that of his best friend, Sanada Genichiroh.

Gently picking up the envelope he slowly began to open it, not bothering to wonder how it had gotten there, when Akaya appeared next to him, looking over his shoulder. Since it was addressed to both of them he continued pulling the letter out and gently unfolded it. With the rain still beating down on the house and the wind still making the windows rattle, the letter was flattened and read.

_To my dear Akaya and Seiichi, _

_ If you're reading this then I supposed it's for the best. I'm afraid you won't ever be seeing me again. Before I go I guess I felt the need to tell both of you how much I loved you. Seiichi, you were always so kind to me and everyone else, yet strong beyond compare. The first time I met you, you gained more then my respect – you gained my heart. _

_Akaya – I admit at first you came across as a brat, yet your sheet determination for everything captured me and before I knew it I fell for you as well. _

_Surprising as it was for me to fall in love, and no less than with both of you, I tried to ignore my feelings. Yet two years ago when you two got together it still hurt me more than I could ever put into words. _

_I've been living with that pain for the past two years and it just became too much to bear. I'm sorry; I hope I don't hurt you as much as I've been hurting. _

_ Please forgive me,   
_

_Sanada Genichiroh_

The two stood there in shock attempting to process the words when there was a knock on the door. Without thinking both moved at the same time to open it. It swung open rather fast to reveal Yanagi Renji, soaking wet and holding a soggy letter in his right hand. He was panting quite and looking like he had just run all the way there.

"G-Genichiroh j-jumped off the b-bridge," he said, half-sobbing half-panting.

Yukimura buried his head in Akaya's shoulder and began sobbing out loud while the green-eyed boy allowed silent tears to fall as they stood there in the rain, not moving, not speaking, just silently mourning and repeating the same word mentally over and over again.

_Goodbye._

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry...I woke up a week ago and this came to mind and the words just kind of flowed on to the paper and...yeah. Yeah, Sanada's OOC, but hey, it's a letter of confession so for all we know this could be how his thoughts go. (I know that I'm a really hyper person with my friends, but my thoughts are actually really calm and logical so...maybe he's an opposite, too.) 


End file.
